What You Didn't Know
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: What happens when three little secrets come out all at the same time! How will Jay take Theresa and Archie's friendship? Can the gang cope with Archie's unknown fame? Will Theresa ever tell Jay that she's never be...? AxA JxT One shot.


**What You Didn't Know**

_By Anya_

A/N: Just a little one-shot for you guys. And as I will repeat in my end author's note it is really important you read Just A Note, or go to my profile and read the end note.

Disclaimer: I own this like I love steak. In other words, No.

_xxx…Kiss Me, Beneath The Milky Twilight …xxx_

Theresa smiled at her friends sitting on the couches relaxing and watching a movie and attempting to recover from their latest battle with Cronus. Archie and Atlanta sat on the love seat, Herry lounging on the floor beneath them munching popcorn and sporting a sprained wrist. Jay sat beside Theresa on the long couch, their hands so close they brushed every time one of them moved.

Neil and Odie took up the other end, and Odie seemed to be spending the entire movie ignoring Neil.

Theresa wasn't even paying the most remote attention to the TV show, seeing as how she was too preoccupied studying the majestic leader beside her. He was handsome and brave and made her smile and frown, but despite his lacking qualities, she was falling deeper in love with him.

The red head grinned and excused herself, knowing she had no chance of watching the movie now; she was too distracted by Jay. Instead she rushed to her room to snatch a book and then disappeared to the roof, ready to let the nice warm summer breeze warm her as she read her historical romance.

And while the book was good, it was not as captivating as the thought of her brown haired leader with his deep espresso eyes. Or the dark secret that kept consuming her when she looked at him.

Theresa ran a hand over her beautiful lush lips; letting them burn and her thoughts darken.

What would her friends say if they knew?! They would mock her forever, seeing as how she was the one who always got the guy, who everyone wanted. She was the beautiful one, the womanly one, the one who wanted all the boys and had no problem getting them!

What would they say if she suddenly confessed to them that she had never been kissed?

The curvy teen sighed heavily and trudged back to her room, depressed at her innocence that she had chosen. She had wanted to save her first kiss for someone special!

And now that the one she wanted to share it with had come along she was afraid because she knew he had kissed other girls!

Stupid Jay!

Theresa almost screamed in aggravation! It wasn't as if she hadn't had the chance to have her first kiss, she had had plenty of opportunities, but NO!

She shut her door and flopped to her bed only to jump and withhold a shriek when she found Archie sitting in the chair across from her. He smiled, but he didn't look very happy and she glared at him. Looking at her clock it read 1:07. It was much later than she had thought and Archie did not look pleased that he had to wait for her. Oh well it was his fault, trying to scare her!

They had been doing this for weeks, him visiting her late at night, mostly to talk. As it turns out they were becoming much better friends than anyone would have ever expected. And strangely enough, if their weren't a brave handsome brown eyed leader involved, Theresa might be giving Atlanta some competition.

Of course, that wouldn't be fair, since Archie would always let Atlanta win. That boy would love no one else until the day Cronus destroyed the world, or he died. This was essentially why they had been meeting. It was terrible to know that Archie loved Atlanta for a fact, and be almost positive Atlanta loved him back and not be able to do anything.

"You're late." Archie said coldly.

"There has never been a set time." She replied, just as coldly. Archie shook his head and then broke out into a smirk. Theresa grinned.

"What's the look for?" She whispered, knowing he had news for her.

Archie looked around, trying to torture her for longer, and then finally broke, "We were holding hands and you missed it, although, it was underneath a pillow, and you would have been too wrapped up in Jay to notice anyways!"

Theresa squeaked as quietly as she could and bounded across her room to pull Archie into a spinning dance.

"Congratulations Archie! I told you she liked you too!" Theresa hissed, barely able to stop beaming.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I will ask her out, what if she doesn't want to?" Archie asked. Theresa motioned for him to join her on her bed and they sat on opposite ends.

"Well, that's up to you, and if you don't want to ask her yet, then keep doing what you're doing, make her feel confident that nothing will change and that you do like her. You never know Atlanta might have a streak of Jay in her that would keep her from being irresponsible!" Theresa's cheery mood died slightly.

"No news tonight?" Archie asked, his voice sympathetic. She shook her head, letting her lip pout slightly. Archie hugged her lightly.

"Don't worry Terry, he will lighten up." Archie said, "And if he doesn't, we'll kill him and find you a boy just like him but better!"

Theresa giggled, "Thanks Arch. And I can be yours and Atlanta's children's Auntie and we will all be one big happy family!"

Archie blushed a deep red, "Har-De-Har-Har drama queen. Here, hope this cheers you up." He passed her a folded paper and she opened it carefully, expecting a poem or story or something but what was inside astounded her.

It was a beautifully detailed drawing of a huge fountain with flowers all around it and the exact likeness of her and Jay sitting on the rim of the fountain. Water sprayed behind her but she was watched her shoes, the shading on her face showing her blush. Jay was watching her, adoration apparent in his eyes.

It was titled 'I'll Never Tell' and taped onto the back were two tickets to the Rose Garden, which was a park just out of town that boasted a beautiful landscape, a lake and a great little café for lunch.

"That's for helping me out all these nights." Archie murmured.

Theresa beamed, "Its great Archie, I have always wanted to go! How did you get a hold of tickets, apparently it is near impossible!"

"Well," He flushed darker, "I am actually an esteemed member of the poet's corner in their café and I asked for two tickets and they gave them to me, half price."

Theresa gaped, "No Way! I didn't know you had actually done anything with your talent!"

Archie frowned, "There is still a lot you don't know about me drama queen. And hey, you wanted a book to read right? I left one on your desk, I kinda liked it, and you might want to give it a try."

Theresa smiled and hugged him, "I hope you and Atlanta go well and I am going to beg Jay to go with me. And then I am going to get him!"

Archie grinned and gave her a thumbs up, slipping out her door, "Night Terry, see you tomorrow."

Theresa giggled, learning more about Archie everyday. She walked to her desk and snatched the book he left for her. Looked okay, it had a black Greek symbols on the top, meaning slave (σκλάβος), and a white symbol beneath it that Theresa knew meant god (Θεός). It was called Torn and it was by someone named Kaleb Rajiel Chicos. Sounded foreign.

As Theresa turned pages, the night turned into morning and by eleven in the afternoon, she had finished the book and was dead tired. But it had been a great book and she would have to thank Archie for loaning it to her. Stumbling down the stairs, Theresa grabbed some coffee and ignored the looks people were giving her.

"Whoa, Theresa, what's wrong?" Jay asked, steadying her as she stumbled into her table. She grinned and turned to scowl at Archie.

"This one gave me a great book and I haven't slept yet. But it was really good. Do you know if that Kaleb dude has written anymore?" She asked, her sentence slightly skewed by a yawn.

Archie nodded and pulled another one off the ground, "This is the one I am reading now, but I've read it thousands of times, so you can have it."

Theresa snatched it, "Don't exaggerate Arch, no one reads a book a thousand times."

Archie laughed and continued eating his lucky charms. Theresa looked at the cover, this one called Identity.

"Is it a series?" She asked, truly curious, but barely able to focus on the words.

"Yeah, but I can't seem to find the third and final one that's going to be called Discovered." Archie answered, his mouth full. Theresa started to scold him for his manners but before she could start he wiped his face and grinned.

"I know, don't talk with your mouth full. Come on Lan, we are going for a run. Hope you enjoy that Terry, but remember, you have something to do tonight, and forgive me for saying this, but you look horrible."

"Thanks Arch." She said, giving him a grin, and drinking her coffee.

Archie tugged Atlanta out the door just as Theresa turned to find Jay giving her the most incredulous look.

"What?" She asked.

"That was weird; it was like you actually liked each other. That is the most civil you have ever been!" Jay exclaimed.

Theresa laughed, "There is still lots you don't know about me Jay."

'_Like I still haven't been kissed and the reason for that is I love you and only ever want your lips on mine.' _Theresa's mind whispered. She shut out the voice and ignored her burning lips that desired Jay's.

She took her book and walked up to her room planning to read a little more and then fall asleep. Hopefully not to dream about sweet lips and her first kiss.

She had just entered her room when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her around. She came face to face with Jay, who leaned forward and kissed her softly, deepening it with every second. She broke away and grinned breathlessly, not feeling the burning disappear but increase with intensity. She wanted more.

"Why?" She mumbled.

"To wake you up." He answered cockily. She laughed lightly, "No, Archie told me you had never been kissed. And then as you were walking up the stairs I realized that I wanted to be the first person who kissed you."

Theresa eyed him strangely and he grinned, "Because I love you. But Shhh, Cronus can't know."

She wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but for once, she didn't even care. She let her hand tangle in his hair and pull him back down to kiss her again, letting the burning in her lips turn into an inferno in her heart.

Only a few hours later, after a nap, she lay in her bed reading the book Archie had given her when the purple haired boy himself walked in.

"Hey Arch. How was your run?" She asked, remembering she had news to tell him.

"Oh it was nice. Atlanta and I-"

"Jay and I kissed! And we are going to the gardens!" She interrupted, unable to wait. He beamed.

"I knew it. And you should thank me; I told him your dirty little secret." Archie said, his eyes sly.

Theresa glared, "And how, pray tell, did you know that little tad bit I hid from everyone!"

Archie shrugged, "I could just tell. I based Talley after you. Just a little something you didn't know about me."

And then he waltzed out of her room, leaving her to wonder what the heck he had been talking about.

It was only ten minutes later she realized that Talley was a main character in Identity. The book by Kaleb Rajiel Chicos. Archie Jacob Killes.

That stupid purple headed dork.

He was Kaleb.

Theresa shook her head helplessly and smiled.

At least she had been kissed.

_xxx… This Heart It Is So Full, But These Lips Burn Only For You …xxx_

Just a little idea for you guys. I was bored and I was just thinking, what if Theresa wasn't the most experienced beautiful one! Ahaha, well as you can see my little thought ran four pages away from me! Anyway, hope you liked it and also, read Just A Note, because it is really important!


End file.
